


Embraceable You

by poloniusthegiraffe



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Characters die, F/M, I'm Sorry, No Plot/Plotless, jesus christ - Freeform, they're dead, why am i such a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poloniusthegiraffe/pseuds/poloniusthegiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The freezing point of human blood, like most saline solutions, is found between -2 to -3° C.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embraceable You

She asked to be put on the case. To find them.  
  
_The freezing point of human blood, like most saline solutions, is found between -2 to -3° C._  
  
Holt told them they could skip out on the autopsy. She's not going anywhere.  
She owes them her witness.  
  
The thing that was Peralta-Santiago, lay on the gurney. The metal rings out as the techs set it down, and Santiago's left hand- no, three fingers of the limb of the fossil that had been Santiago- snapped off and rattled onto the floor, and Diaz had seen _so many_ fucked up things in this line of work, but that SNAP. Like someone had stepped on a twig. She squeezed her eyes shut, willed her stomach back down her throat-  
  
The room is cold.  
  
The thing that had been Peralta and Santiago - Jake and Amy - is colder.  
  
The thing had been found in a freezer, in a mob pizzeria, where the case has sent them. Where Santiago's procedure and Peralta's quick trigger finger hadn't, in the end, been enough.  
  
_When the body temperature reaches below the 32° C mark, characterized as moderate hypothermia, sufferers begin to act like they are intoxicated, with poor coordination, slurred speech, visible confusion and declining judgement. Their breathing starts to slow also, a process called hypoventilation._  
  
She can hear Charles behind her, sobbing, surprisingly quiet. She has to fight the urge to hit him, anything, in this cold horrible room.  
  
The lips and nose and ears of the thing have long since blackened, the skin dead long before the rest of it, them.  
  
Tailed. Ambushed. Beaten.  
  
Locked in an industrial freezer and left to die.  
  
_Frostbite occurs when tissue temperature falls below the freezing point (0°C/32°F), or when blood flow is obstructed. Blood vessels may be severely and permanently damaged, and blood circulation may stop in the affected tissue._  
  
They had held each other. She was wearing his leather jacket, both their button downs unfastened down the front, torsos pressed together, to share heat. The held each other, Amy's head against Jake's chest, his lips in her hair, arms wrapped so tightly to each other. Holding each other. Always.  
  
No tears stuck to their cheeks. They would've stayed brave till the end, for each other.  
  
They held each other, in that cold, dark, _cold_ place. Feeling the others’ breaths grow shorter, and shorter.  
  
The M.E had to thaw the bodies before separating them, to continue the examination. Jake's skin made a sound like tearing silk as it was wrenched away from Santiago's back, and Rosa has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming, _No! You can't make them break, they can't be alone, don't let them-_  
  
She stays silent, stoic, like she always is, longing for sound, any sound, other than a scalpel carving into the thing that was no longer Peralta and Santiago.  
  
(New York's Finest)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is obviously my first effort to clean up any of my writing. It was probably way too melodramatic and too short. Let me know what you think. Comment ferociously.


End file.
